goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Medley Hornets
The Medley Hornets are a professional hockey team based out of Medley, Alberta, Canada. They are members of the Tier 5 division of the GHL, in League 290. Having been founded in October 2007 during Season 11, the Hornets were a moderately successful team for three seasons, climbing to Tier 4 following their appearance in the Season 12 play-off finals, before folding due to management confusion and subsequent loss of confidence from the ownership. They have since made their reappearance at the beginning of Season 18. Franchise history Season 11 The Medley Hornets were founded in early Season 11, meaning that they did not play all of their games. The team started the season strong despite this, with a six game winning streak. Though this recessed with a mid-season slump, as the team performed poorly, fading away from the play-off spot that had presented itself. Towards the end of the season though, the team once again went on a winning streak, just barely making it into seventh place, with a one point advantage over the two teams behind them, the Hamilton Bulldogs and Blindside. The Hornets started the play-offs strong, with a victory over the second place Weedheads away from home. The next game was a loss however, which brought the series into three games. The final game went into overtime, which The Weedheads scored early in, ending the Hornets' play-off run. Season 12 During the pre-season, the Hornets acquired Martyn Sokolov, a promising defenceman, in the draft; and Trifon Demidov, a veteran centre, from the Montreal Wild Cats for $3 000 000. The Hornets opened season 12 against The Empire, losing 1-2 in overtime. After that brief stumble however, the Hornets lost only twice more (once in overtime, the other in regulation time) during the 38 game season. In spite of earlier success, the Hornets barely scraped by the first round against an AI team, and didn’t fare too much better in the first game in the second round against Blindside, which resulted in a loss. In an act of desperation, several aspects of strategy were changed, leading the Hornets into the final round against Nanticoke, in which they lost the series 0-2. Being a runner-up in the play-offs, the Hornets advanced to Tier 4. Season 13 Having moved to a more difficult tier (Tier 4 from Tier 5), Season 13 was by far the most challenging season the Hornets had faced since their first in Season 11. To add to the difficulties, the Hornet's were also plagued with injuries all the way up to, and through, the play-offs. Despite this, the team adapted fairly quickly, winning decisive games against the few human contenders in the league. In the end however, the team finished in fourth place, being in the only quarter-final series with two human teams. Late-game heroics saved them from being eliminated in the first round, having come back from three or four goal deficits in the third period of the first two games, winning both. This pushed the Hornets into the semi-finals, pitted against The Wild Dingos. The Hornets had brought the first game into overtime, but ended up losing, and nearly did the same for the second, which they lost as well. In the off-season the team faced many contracts expiring, so the focus was on signing new young talent, replacing several players who had been in their late 30's. Season 14 Following General Manager Clyde Wheeler's departure after season 14, the team quickly fell apart. Owner's lost confidence in the teams ability to be profitable and play well, and simply sold all assets to anyone willing to purchase them. Due to complications concerning the ownership of the team, it folded before the start of the following season. Season 18 In preparation for the teams refounding, five seasons since it folded, management has already scouted out an entirely new Hornets team. Unlike the Hornets' beginnings in Season 11 however, scouts have focused solely on youth and potential. One of the problems that caused the Hornets to fold was uncertainty in the stability of the team in higher tiers, due primarily to aging, essential players. In hopes of averting this problem entirely, no one on the new Hornets team is over the age of 30; the oldest player, Israel Clarida, being exactly 30 years old. Team information Team name and logo The name "Hornets" was chosen because of the CF-18 Hornet squadrons within the same city. As such, the logo reflects this with a cartoon-styled hornet ready to attack its prey. Jerseys The Hornets' home jerseys consist of the hornet logo on black, with various red and gold stripes along the arms, neck and waist. Players The Medley Hornets are somewhat of an anomaly for a Canadian hockey team, with the majority of players coming from the USA and Europe. This number of foreign players has, however, been decreasing since the team's foundation. At one point, nearly two thirds of Hornets were not from Canada. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Records as of June 8, 2008. Notable players Current roster As of April 9, 2008. Team captains *Stan Mathews, Season 11 - Season 13 *Erasmo Chanady, Season 13 *Renato Flahive, Season 18 - present Draft picks *Season 11: Martyn Sokolov (13th overall) *Season 12: Kendrick Wandell (20th overall) *Season 13: Jean Colclough (16th overall) Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed GHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; G/G = Goals per game; A/G = Assists per game; * = current Hornets player'' Points Goals Assists Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Tier 4 Teams